


Symbol of Manhood

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Exhibitionism, Female to Male Transformation, Genderswap, Mass Tranformation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mika receives a rather disgusting gift from a fan of hers, but something about it really captivates her, brings out her inner masculinity...





	Symbol of Manhood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the works of pno12 on twitter. Look them up for similar shemale/male content~

"Haaaah... Cock..."  
  
Words filled with passion echoed throughout one of the many rooms that had been prepared for the idols of 346. Manly sounding words as the sound of a hand squishing into something soft and pliable accompanied those tender cries.  
  
Sitting on a couch within the private room was a single messy looking man. Dark skin, hair sticking out of unsavory places like his armpits, his belly button and right above his crotch. Sweat that would serve to ruin his odor even further than that unwashed hair and a general primal scent permeated off his frame...  
  
Although, there was one distinct feature about the man that seemed out of place. Namely, his pink hairdo and ponytail. After all, the man wasn't just any ordinary creep. No, as he squeezed into his yellowed-boxer covered cock, a few more of his old thoughts were crushed by his new inherent lust.  
  
"Rika... Nnnhhh..." The creep muttered as a trail of drool ran down his chin, the dirty liquid brushing up against his collar as well as the golden Mars symbol that hung from it. Seemingly the source of his transformation, as the pink-haired man slowly regained some clarity of mind as the damp front of his boxers grew wetter by the second...  
  
He was Mika Jougasaki. An idol... well, he still was, but he was definitely a girl just a little while ago. Now? He was a full-fledged man, happily masturbating with his brand new bulge as stray thoughts of making toys out of his fellow idols filled his mind.  
  
"I have..." Mika muttered, only to shiver all over as he unceremoniously squirted a bit more cum into his crusty underwear before regaining control. "I have to... show everyone. Maybe during the next concert... yes..."  
  
The man continued to mutter eerily to himself as he played with his cum-smothered bulge, crying out pitifully as the last vestiges of his sane mind started thinking backward.  
  
How did this all come to pass..?  
  
\---  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Mika tapped the side of her cheek as she looked at a strangely put-together package laying on her table, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the card attached. She knew that she had some pretty weird fans due to the songs that she tended to sing, but she at least expected them to know how to gift wrap their gifts. Maybe it was a gift from one of her... especially creepy fans...  
  
The older Jougasaki sister continued to ponder what could even be inside as she leaned closer to the box, only to withdraw her nose as she caught a whiff of the sheer repulsive stench it gave off. "J-Just what kind of... No, awful, don't even think about what kind of person sent this." She muttered defensively as she tried to focus on the good elements of the gift. Namely, the fact a fan actually spent the time sending her something that they thought she might like. Her Producer had told her to look on the positive side of things, especially concerning strange things like this, but that didn't mean it was easy to do.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the pink-haired girl placed one hand on her nose and the other on the present as she slowly undid the ribbon. The more she pulled on it, the more it gave off that awful stench, causing her eyes to water just a little. But she had to press on, find out what the fan had given her as she pulled off the ribbon completely and lifted the lid off the box...  
  
Only to be faced with a very simple looking piece of jewelry. A golden Mars symbol-shaped amulet, with a little notch near the top for a metal ring to be weaved into so that she could wear it around her neck. The weirdest part of it all was just how pristine the golden ornament looked. Compared to the stench of the box, it didn't actually smell in the slightest. It was... well, to use a term her Producer had used, a diamond in the rough. Kinda like her, now that she thought about it? She did fill the same kind of archetype as a lot of schoolgirls with rough demeanors, so maybe that's what the person who sent the gift had in mind?  
  
Mika slowly lifted it out of the box, only to swiftly remove her hand from her nose as she grabbed the gift package and threw it straight into a trash bin on the other side of the expansive room. "Whew! No more stench, just this nice piece of..." She muttered for a moment, relief in her words as she looked back down at the golden piece of neckwear. For a little longer than she had planned to...  
  
It was actually alluring to look at. The more she stared into it, the more she felt her heart skipping a few beats like it would if she had been in love. She slowly slid her thumb across the golden surface, taking slower breaths as she let the feeling of love fill her body... Maybe the sender was a smarter person than she thought, and he only had that trashy box on hand out of necessity?  
  
Or maybe it was just because the longer she looked at the golden accessory, the more her eyes seemed to reflect the golden color as if she was being captivated by the allure it gave off. As if she was the one that the accessory was going to be wearing and not the other way around.  
  
"Well, since he went through so much to send me it, it'd be a shame if I didn't at least try it on. I mean, what kinda idol would I be if I didn't try my fans' gifts out?" Mika justified herself despite the golden shade in her eyes while she looked around for something she could use as a collar...  
  
Only to gasp as she noticed her breath being lighter and more sparse. Upon feeling her neck, she realized that a collar had materialized around her neck... and she didn't seem that bothered, more relieved that she didn't need to go searching for one as she slowly brought the golden Mars symbol up to the loop on the front of her collar.  
  
It took a little bit of rummaging with the thing metal that made up the loop, but eventually, she managed to get it secured to the point where it dangled against her chest, the bottom arrowhead brushing up against her breasts from how big it was. "Hey, that doesn't look that bad! Would've preferred one of those girl symbols instead of this, but y'know, can't go wrong with a fan's gift!" The older Jougasaki giggled to herself as she slowly started to play around with the accessory while looking at herself in the mirror...  
  
Only for her eyes to once again glue themselves to the symbol, this time through its magnetic reflection in the mirror. Something about that wonderful symbol made her feel things inside, as her breathing started growing faster and faster. She couldn't process what was going on, but she knew that it was about to come to a climax..!  
  
"Hhhhnnnnnaaaaahhh!"  
  
And a climax was exactly what happened, as Mika felt her entire body experiencing the strongest shock that she had ever possibly felt. It was as if she was being pierced by lightning as her form grew stiff and unresponsive, as the allure from her new accessory grew stronger and forced her to stare straight ahead, witnessing the end of her feminine form as she knew it...  
  
After all, the amulet that she wore wasn't exactly normal, she had picked up on that much with how much she looked at it. It harbored a darker secret as she felt her body growing from the inside out, causing her skin to slowly get covered in a large layer of sweat. Something was deeply wrong, and it was all caused by that symbol of masculinity around her neck...  
  
Not a word left the pink-haired idol's lips as she slowly started to shift in shape. Her entire midsection expanded, ripping her poor outfit to shreds as the white and black scattered onto the floor in tatters. Her arms and legs, in turn, thickened out as well, while one important part of her body, her breasts, sunk inward to flatten out her chest until she took on the proper shape of pure masculinity. With all of its perks and downsides, it seemed.  
  
Her mind suddenly halted, her thoughts being drawn below as she reached into her panties, only to find something bulging out against the palm of her hand. Mika slowly started to let out a few cries as the bulge grew outward, her fingers inadvertently squeezing into the soft piece of manhood as her transformation continued. It felt sooo good as she played with it, to the point where she absentmindedly started to tease it with her now-thick sausage-like fingers, her cheeks growing redder by the second.  
  
Once her form had sufficiently masculinized, the next step was rather brisk. She needed the aura of a man that would properly reflect the symbol around her neck. An easily achieved step, as her skin tone rapidly darkened as her swear ran down her body... or rather, His. After all, there was nothing feminine left about him besides his hair and face, and both of those already looked so out of place on top of that disgusting body that nobody in their right mind would call him anything but a man.  
  
And he definitely wouldn't stop them, whether because his mind was slowly being corroded by his form's masculinity to the point where he honestly believed that he was a wonderful and horny man... or because he was too busy playing with himself...  
  
There was going to be nothing left of the beauty Mika Jougasaki in a short while, as thoughts of spending time with his friends and family slowly eroded into perverted fantasies of sticking his filthy cock into their holes, eroding them in the same fashion as the symbol around his neck had done. To the point where after a few minutes of playing with them like this resulted in those fellow idols growing their own symbol to show what proud horny males they had become...  
  
"Hnnnaaa... Goood..." Mika muttered to himself as he slowly brought both of his hands up to his face, huffing the scent of his cock off them as hair slowly blossomed from the sweatiest parts of his body. From his deeper armpits to the inward-bound belly button, as well as the area right above his depraved crotch... a crotch that was now snugly covered in a pair of boxers. He didn't know where they came from, nor did he care.  
  
All he cared about was how good it felt to squeeze his bulge...  
  
A thought shared by his present self as the memories of his time as a female slowly popped, disappearing into nothingness only to be replaced with ones much more depraved.  
  
"They'll have to see me playing with my cock..."  
  
\---  
  
"Geez, what's taking her so long..."  
  
A young blonde girl muttered to herself amongst the crowd that had gathered to watch Mika Jougasaki's next performance, all of them ready with their rave sticks as well as several other types of merchandise that let them cheer for her that much easier.. something that just managed to put off the idol's younger sister that much more as she stood near the front of the stage, waiting amongst other fans for the arrival of the pink-haired beauty...  
  
Only for most of the crowd as well as the young blonde, Mika's sister Rika, to gasp as they saw her step on stage... only, something was definitely completely and utterly wrong about her figure and appearance.  
  
Not only did she arrive decked out in a trenchcoat that covered everything besides her head, but given the way she made the stage shake with every step she took on top of the darker shades of her face... something was wrong. Something was horrifyingly wrong.  
  
"Mika-san! What's with the trench coat!?" "Mika-chaaaaaaaan! Striiiiiip!" "Please take it off and start singing your wonderful songs, please!" "MIKA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The screams and cries of the fans were drowning out Rika's thoughts as she slowly stared up at the beast that seemed to be her sister, only to gasp not even a second later as she caught a glimpse of what was hidden underneath the thick clothing she wore...  
  
"Everyone... Listen to this, okay?" Mika said, his voice sounding as feminine as he could before he unbuttoned his trench coat and let it fall to the floor, exposing his darkened and masculinized body to the masses, giggling rather pervertedly as he reached down to the bulge that tried to sneak over the top of his boxers' waistband. All the while, he held his microphone as close to that disgusting mess down below as possible, letting everyone in the audience hear the way it squelched every time he sunk his fingers into his bulge...  
  
To say that most of the audience was stunned would be an understatement. Some of them were outraged, some of them were repulsed, and some of them were honestly into the fact that their idol had turned into a disgusting man too preoccupied with his own desires on stage to do anything but openly masturbate...  
  
Rika, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes. Just what had happened to Mika? "What on earth..." She muttered as she felt something getting caught in her throat, as a wave of warmth slowly washed over her...  
  
"H-Hey, what's going on, whys... hnnnaaa-" "Mika-chaaaaaaaaa-" "MIKAAAAAAAAHHHHHNNNN"  
  
The moans of the other fans were growing more depraved, and as the young blonde looked around to try and figure out why, she was faced with several figures like the man standing on the stage that seemingly was her sister... As if her mere presence had caused them to transform in some fashion.  
  
Of course, the young girl completely neglected to notice that she had begun to change similarly, only realizing it once she felt a wave of pleasure washing over her from the way her hands played with her newly grown junk. She barely batted an eyelid as her gut started jutting outward and sagging downward, while her skin turned a nice deep brown like her sister's... Well, his sister.  
  
He was a man too now, after all. Just like all of Mika's fans. There was no fan of Mika Jougasaki that wasn't a man, evident by all of the Mars symbol necklaces they now wore. They were men, just like their favorite idol!  
  
"MIKA! MIKA! MIKA! MIKAAAAAAHHHHNNNN!"   
  
The fans cried out in unison, joined by Rika as they all came in tune with their chanting, their newly morphed boxers growing sticky and white in the front as Mika could only smile in response... because he was far too busy playing with his squishy cock to be bothered by their adoration.  
  
"Ehehehe... They like it..." The pink-haired brown-skinned man that once was a girl named Mika Jougasaki chuckled to himself as his boxers grew sticky just the same, his cheeks flaming red as another few thoughts crossed his mind. Most of them drowned out by his pleasure leaving only one singular, greedy thought behind that he vocalized with a brief mutter, setting his next plan in motion...  
  
"Gotta get more though. More manly fans..."


End file.
